1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diagnostic systems for vehicles and to methods for planning a vehicle diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
From published German patent application document DE 10 2009 045 376 A1, a method is known for diagnosing the dynamic behavior of an exhaust gas sensor. The disclosed diagnostic method is part of an on-board diagnosis, or OBD, that monitors all systems that influence the exhaust gas in a vehicle during driving operation. Errors that occur can be stored in a storage device and can be read out via standardized interfaces when there is a technical check of the vehicle. In addition, errors that occur can be indicated to the driver of the vehicle via a warning light.